


Make you feel my love

by NessaElanesse



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaElanesse/pseuds/NessaElanesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SongFic - Quand la pluie coule sur ton visage / Et que le monde entier t'observe / Je serais là pour te serrer dans mes bras s'il le faut / Pour que tu saches que je t'aime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you feel my love

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Et voici une Songfic faite par mes seules neurones et c'est aussi la première histoire que j'écris ! Allez bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis :)
> 
> Disclaimer : aucun des personnages de Hawaii 5-0 m'appartient, ils sont la propriété exclusive de Leonard Freeman.

Nous étions tous chez moi pour pouvoir décompresser après une enquête difficile quand Kono eu une idée qui pourrait me permettre d'enfin connaître la décision de Danny et de lui prouver que mes sentiments pour lui ne sont pas passager.

« -  **Eh les gars ! On se fait un karaoké ?**  proposa Kono.

-  **Oué bonne idée et puis sa nous permettra de penser à autre chose,**  rajoutais-je tout sourire. »

Danny me lança son regard « je sais que tu vas faire une bêtise ! S'il-te-plait évite de la faire » quand à Chin il ne fit que confirmer mes dire.  
Je décide de commencer et choisie la chanson la plus représentative de ce que je ressens. Je cherche le regard de Danny et ne le quitte plus jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

**When the rain is blowing in your face,**   
_Quand la pluie coule sur ton visage_   
**And the whole world is on your case,**   
_Et que le monde entier t'observe_   
**I could offer you a warm embrace**   
_Je serais là pour te serrer dans mes bras s'il le faut_   
**To make you feel my love.**   
_Pour que tu saches que je t'aime_

**When the evening shadows and the stars appear,**   
_Quand les ombres nocturnes et les étoiles apparaissent_   
**And there is no one there to dry your tears,**   
_Et que personne n'est là pour sécher tes larmes_   
**I could hold you for a million years**   
_Je te serrerais dans mes bras pendant un million d'années s'il le faut_   
**To make you feel my love.**   
_Pour que tu saches que je t'aime_

**I know you haven't made your mind up yet,**   
_Je sais que tu n'as pas encore pris ta décision_   
**But I would never do you wrong.**   
_Mais je ne te ferai jamais de mal_   
**I've known it from the moment that we met,**   
_Je l'ai su dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré_   
**No doubt in my mind where you belong.**   
_Il n'y a aucun doute dans mon esprit, celui auquel tu appartiens_

**I'd go hungry; I'd go black and blue,**   
_Je mourrais de faim, je me blesserais_   
**I'd go crawling down the avenue.**   
_Je parcourrais le boulevard en rampant_   
**No, there's nothing that I wouldn't do**   
_Non, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut_   
**To make you feel my love.**   
_Pour que tu saches que je t'aime_

**The storms are raging on the rolling sea**   
_Les orages grondent sur la mer agitée_   
**And on the highway of regret.**   
_Et sur les autoroutes du remords_   
**Though winds of change are throwing wild and free,**   
_Même si les vents du changement soufflent librement et violemment_   
**You ain't seen nothing like me yet.**   
_Tu n'as encore jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme moi_

**I could make you happy, make your dreams come true.**   
_Je pourrais de rendre heureuse, t'aider à réaliser tes rêves_   
**Nothing that I wouldn't do.**   
_Je ferais tout_   
**Go to the ends of the Earth for you,**   
_J'irais au bout du monde pour toi_   
**To make you feel my love**   
_Pour que tu saches que je t'aime_

Quand enfin je finis de chanter, Danny se lève me rejoint et enfin me dit les trois mots que je souhaitais le plus entendre.

« - **Je t'aime Steve.**  »

FIN


End file.
